The Mantotopha
THE MANTOTOPHA The Mantotopha are the four legendary bears that rule over the many functions of earth- each bear holding their own unique jobs and responsibilties to keep everything in balance. The Original Believer, Onehope (now Onestar), brought these strange beasts and their customs to the Lost and Found Generation of BearClan, who have since converted their belief to The Mantotopha. The BearClan cats are now left to discover and witness the true abilities of The Mantotopha above, hoping that their devotion is enough to spare them from Talvi's menacing wrath... So, will you follow? Dawning of The Mantotopha Years ago, during a time beyond our comprehension, the sacred bears Abeytu, Talvi, Lehdet and Kesa were responsible for creating the earth. Abeytu's style of creation was graceful and elegant; something the rest of the bears aspired to imitate. Talvi, however, was falling behind the rest with her leafbare creations. Lehdet and Kesa focused on their own seasons, while Abeytu recognised the the true capabilities of Talvi and decided to help her develop her own skills. Over the years, after their inevitable friendship, Abeytu and Talvi soon started to fall in love. Lehdet and Kesa however, were tired and jealous of all the attention Talvi recieved- just because she wasn't capable of decent creation without Abeytu. The two began to lash out, insulting and laughing at Talvi. Talvi did her best to ignore their taunts, until the day Lehdet doubted the romantic connection between them; claiming that Abeytu did not love her back, and that their seasons weren't event compatible to begin with. This tipped Talvi over the edge, sending her into a frenzy of rage and sadness. She acted out violently, tearing down beauty the other seasons had created and freezing over everything. Once she had settled down, Abeytu had no other choice but to exile Talvi from the Mantotopha's haven. She was sent to a neglected land far past the stars, now known as The Endless Leafbare Mountains. Talvi was doomed to spend eternity in this wasteland, while the remaining three enjoyed the haven and Abeytu's afterlife. The Bears The Mantotopha/Abeytu|Abeytu The Mantotopha/Talvi|Talvi The Mantotopha/Lehdet|Lehdet The Mantotopha/Kesa|Kesa The Mantotopha's Law I. Cats shall honour The Mantotopha appropriately with their traditions and not use their names in vain. II. ' Cats from the same Clan may not harm or kill eachother unless the cat in question is fufiling Talvi's bidding. '''III. ' Text 'IV. ' Text 'V. ' Text '''Traditions The Ceremonial Paws (Image coming soon) During every ceremony there is a tradition that follows. BearClan fulfills the Clan name with a paw-print the walls of a tunnel that lead to the Highrock once a cat's rank has been acknowledged in a ceremony. The paw-prints have been blessed by The Mantotopha's power and will not be washed away by water or any storm alike. Each paw-print by generation has been covered up by others, however, still remain and will not be forgotten. The sacred mud used to make a paw-print is crafted by the Medicine Cat, the recipe is secret and is only shared among BearClan Medicine Cats. Apprentices Kits gain their mark on the wall when they reach 6 moons and become Apprentices. This means they are officially part of BearClan. Warriors When Apprentices pass the Warrior test, they are able to modify their mark and indicate they are adult Warriors now. Elite Warriors Warriors who have been chosen to be Elite Warriors modify their mark, indicating their new rank and requirement of respect. Medicine Cat Apprentices The same as Apprentices; when Kits reach 6 moons, they also have the opportunity to become Medicine Cat Apprentices, they can't modify their mark back to normal Apprentice because of the chosen path rule. Medicine Cats When Medicine Cat Apprentices finish their training, they add two dots representing their connection with the Earth and The Mantotopha. Permantent Queens If a female Warrior chooses to be a Permanent Queen, they modify their mark. When a female gets pregnant, she modifies her mark as well, marking she has reproduced part of a new generation. The markings around the paw represent their love and care for family and strength to defend them. Co Deputy The Co Deputy mark is similar to the Warrior's mark. This is because of their past rank as a Warrior or Elite Warrior. Deputy The Deputy mark is similar to the Co Deputy's mark. This is because of their past rank as a Warrior, Elite Warrior or Co Deputy. Leader Similar to Deputies mark; each dot represents leader's 8 lives. When a Leader loses a life, a circle is crossed out. Elders When a Warrior retires and becomes an Elder, they wash their paws in the Silvereye Waterfall and place their paw over their mark. This means they must be highly respected and honored for their moons of service. The Gardens of Eternal Newleaf When a member dies, their mark is crossed out during the silent sit vigil. Exiled ''' If a member gets exiled for any reason the Leader, Deputy, Co Deputy or Elite Warrior will severely punish them and make the former member cross out their mark with their own blood. '''Feast of the Seasons At the middle of each season, 2 days of feasts and activities are devoted to the respective bear as a sign of worship. During these festivals, camp is decorated to fit the theme of the season (for example, during the Leaffall Feast, camp will be furnished with varying fallen leaf decorations). Ceremonies Leader The Leader-to-be will first travel to The Cave of Serenity to contact The Mantotopha using the summoning phrase: 'Mantotopha above, I, (NAME), request your presence for guidance'. the Leader-to-be may bring along maximum 4 cats on the trip- typically other Top Hierarchy Members, Median Hierarchy Members or their mate. Once the Leader-to-be reaches The Stars, their mortal body is placed into a deep trance state- this may be for minutes, hours or days-, while their spirit discusses with The Mantotopha. No cat besides Leaders understand what happens in The Stars, as they are not permitted to discuss. Once the Leader-to-be has awoken, they are blessed with their 8 lives and return to camp to have their new position acknowledged by the Clan. Deputy/Co Deputy Text Elite Warrior Text Medicine Cat Text Medicine Cat Apprentice Text Warrior Text Apprentice Text Elder Text Afterlife The Mantotopha's Haven (Image coming soon) The Mantotopha's haven is an umbrealla term for The Gardens of Eternal Newleaf, Lehdet's District, Kesa's District and The Stars. This is used because all bears- excluding Talvi (and her territory) are able to travel between these locations. The Gardens of Eternal Newleaf (Image coming soon) The Gardens of Eternal Newleaf is a sanctuary in the skies, created to reward cats for their good nature after death. Cats here are protected from suffering, and are free to roam the Gardens, enjoying everything it has to offer. This is also where Abeytu generally resides. The Endless Leafbare Mountains (Image coming soon) The Endless Leafbare Mountains is a grim and barely habitable arctic tundra. Cats who have intentionally gone against The Mantotopha's Law will end up in this afterlife- a land crafted by Talvi to purposefully induce ditress and guilt. Significant Locations Camp Tunnel In-game location: Camp The Camp Tunnel is a chamber within BearClan camp that holds all Ceremonial Paws markings, including the symbols of each Mantotopha for protection. This is a sacred location with an odd enchantment over it, preventing any pawprints from being washed away by disasters. The Cave of Serenity (Image coming soon) In-game location: Forgotton Archive The Cave of Serenity is a special cavern used to contact The Mantotopha. There should be no more than 5 cats within the cave at any given time. To request a meeting with The Mantotopha, cats must place their paw against a bear pawprint at the end of the cave (made from the same mud used in the Camp Tunnel,) and say this phrase: 'Mantotopha above, I, (NAME), request your presence for guidance'. There is no guarantee that the bears will show themselves. The Stars (Image coming soon) In-game location: N/A (Roleplayed at the Forgotton Archive) The Stars is neutral territory above, situated between The Gardens of Eternal Newleaf and The Endless Leafbare Mountains. If contact with The Mantotpha is successful, cats will be transported here so they may speak to the bears (this is also the only part of The Mantotopha's Haven Talvi is permitted to access). Leaders will travel to receieve their 8 lives. This is not a place of residence for bears or cats, hence why not listed under 'Afterlife'. Category:About BearClan Category:The Mantotopha